Final Fantasy reawkening
by A.B.R
Summary: A story of destruction and rebirth
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy Reawakening

Hey I don't own anything Final Fantasy related. This is a fan fiction, nothing more or less. Thought I have already posted a similar thing on my bio, thought I don't know if people read that, and I don't want to get into trouble so I am posting it here.

Chapter one: The book Awakening

My life wasn't very important. Well I view my life was just average, but then again no one can say that anyone has a normal life. But none the less one day that all change. Well to be more precise today. Ha, don't laugh. Oh, yeah where was I…

A few weeks ago, a friend of mine gave me this book. It was something I haven't seen before. He seemed full of worry or scared, I couldn't figure out at the time. He handed me this book and told me to take care of it. The next day he seemed to vanish. The same could be said for his friends after a period of time. Nah, it just has to be a coincidence.

"Alex, it is dinner time." A female voice said. Mother is calling me. But before I get to the door I hear a familiar voice, yet for some reason it sounds like a stranger to me. "Alex… Alex… Read the book…. Before it's too late." said the voice. "Read the book why should I…" I asked but before I did I started to feel weak. I soon notice that when I touch the door it went thought my hand or was it vice versa.

The book then suddenly opens up on its own. It lets out a freakish light. It seems unnatural, unholy. Why would I want to read the damn thing? Why should I? "Because if you don't then you will truly be gone, it will consume you." The voice said.

So out of fear I rush to the book, thought feeling woozy I lifted the book up. It felt as light as air, strangely like a part of me. I was afraid of that, but I felt relief. I then looked at the book. The words they were mysterious unknown to me… unreadable…. They shine in an unnaturally way, but then again…..

The boy know as Alex fallen to the floor. He seems to be ok. The world he has known for his whole life soon fades away for him. He soon falls into darkness. But will he gain a new life?


	2. Chapter 2

Final Fantasy Reawakening

Hey I don't own anything Final Fantasy series or sub series related. This is a fan fiction, nothing more or less. Thought I have already posted a similar thing on my bio, thought I don't know if people read that, and I don't want to get into trouble so I am posting it here.

Chapter two: Walking alone

I seem to awaken to a cold stone payment floor. "So you're awake." A familiar voice said to Alex. He didn't know the voice it seem so unfamiliar to him yet he knew the voice. "Tell me who are you? Are you my friend, or are you some imposter?" I asked. "Interesting you should ask. I am in some ways I am your friend. In others I am a hero to the people, but betray by holy men." The voice said. "So you're a heretic?" I asked. "Yes and no. Let me explain."

I could barely see the person in front of me. He seems to have blonde hair with a pony tail, and brown eyes or golden eyes. He seems to worn medieval type clothing. Mostly blue though.

"My name is Ramza Beoulve. I served my country like any other man. It was during my duties that I discovered that men of faith were actually using demons to do their bidding. They knew what they did, and I did my best to stop their leader from reaching its goals." Ramza said. "I fought hard and long to stop their plans, and even had to battle my own family in order to defeat the fiends. I left my country after defeating the demon leader with my remaining family."

"Still what does this have to do with me, and where the fuck are we, and why is it so fucking dark?!" I asked. "This place is a realm hidden by those who do not seek knowledge. An area that lies between life and death, a place that time and space forgets yet still remembers. It is due to your heritage that you are still alive, and why I am trapped here as a ghost." Ramza said. "What about my heritage? I asked. "You are of a descendant of the man who sealed me here as well as well as the Zodiac Stones."

"Okay, still what happen to my friend? And why didn't I have this book to begin with." I asked. "Your childhood friend was capture and is harm by another descendant of the bookmaker. I merely guarded him from being possessed by the demon's the descendant created, by the hands of the book previous owner. You see the book can be used for both good and evil. Thought the book isn't whole. You see the book could be used for both good and evil depending on the user. But during the event of the other descendant the book took several pages and created a second book of sorts." Ramza said. "You are in charge of capture that book and stopping its owner from destroy everything."

"I see. But why did this book look evil?" I asked. "Because both white and black magic was incorporated in both books, but they do have a sense of each other but little." Ramza said. "Still how did my friends disappear as well as their families and such?" I asked. "That is due to the other book holder." Ramza said. "You see he needs both books to reform as one in order to gain the power to release the demons true strength and power upon the world."

"Okay, but how the hell can I stop it?" I asked. "It seems you not strong enough to do so. Many of the pages of the Gran Grimoire were sent across many worlds. You see the creator of the book was able to use the book as both a key and a lock for the power. You see the book determines it's own worthy of its power as a final test to determine if the owner should wield the power to help save or destroy this world of yours. You see the worlds are from the user memories of childhood tales, or anything from the user's imagination. But the book seeks to unify itself so both the book owners are pit against each other till only one owner remains." Ramza said. "I see. So how I get out of here, and where I go to end this battle and save the world." I asked. "That is for you to find out, and if you can I will hand you the book as well as be where the first portal for the battle to begun." "And if I don't?" I asked. "You die, and the book will reunite under a new master." Ramza said as he left. As he did a single piece of paper falls down to his feet. "Well we all have to start at the bottom." I said as I pick up the hard to read piece of paper. "Now what does it say…"


	3. Chapter 3

Final Fantasy Reawakening

Hey I don't own anything Final Fantasy series or sub Series related. This is a fan fiction, nothing more or less. Thought I have already posted a similar thing on my bio, thought I don't know if people read that, and I don't want to get into trouble so I am posting it here

Chapter three: Forgotten memories 1

"Damn, evil paper of sorrow!" I said tick off. It was kind or ironic. I could see the paper, but not the area around me. All I could see was darkness, and walking was difficult. Also reading the paper was like trying to read a foreign languish you didn't…. actually that is the case. I laugh at the thought.

"Hello is anyone there?" asked an unfamiliar voice. "Yeah, I am here." I said. I soon heard footsteps coming my way. "Man, you look ok." The voice said. "Why you ask? Do you look like shit?' I asked. "Yeah, I do look awful." The voice said. "Why you blind or something?" The voice asked. "No, but this place is fucking up my senses." I said. "By the way the corpses look, a lot of people had that problem." The voice said.

"So how you get here?" I asked. "Well I was looking for my friends. In my search, these vile creatures try to kill me. I fought back, and after defeating them I fell into the darkness." The voice said.

"How do I know you're not someone trying to kill me, while trying to deceive me as a kind person?" I said. "Why would I want to kill you?" The voice asked confused. "I see," I said. This guy seems more of an unfortunate idiot then some assassin. If he is such a person, then he doing a good job. "What…" I said, but then it happens.

An odd sound is heard. It sounded in human, yet childish roar. "They're here." The voice said. "Dam it," I said to myself. Before I could say anything more I got my fucking head hit by something as I heard steel clash, I knew I would lose….

Why am I so weak? I couldn't protect myself, and now some guy going get killed for my family fucking mistakes. But then again why the fuck did they want me to read a page if I didn't know how to read it. Plus how does it matter, I am knock out.

"Then why just shut up and stay down?" said a male voice. He gets up. When I get up a strange garb in a white robe with black lining on it was staring at me. The hood covers his face, and he makes sure that his clothing hides any trace of his skin or who he physically. "Who are you?" I asked as I got up. "I am just a person who wants to help you." The mysterious man said. "Don't you want to know why they think you can read that book?" "Yes." I said. The man then cast some sort of spell, and a door opens. "Go through the door and you will remember the past." The man said. "Why are you helping me?" I asked. "Because I fell someone should know his past and not be deny who he is. Don't worry it won't cost anything." The man said. "Sure." I said. I then open the door and go through it.

I look out as a young child was reading a book. "Come on, why you think you can read that book?" asked a child's voice. "Because mom and dad can, and I want to learn as well." The younger child said. "Not today, probably not in the month or year. It took me awhile to get to read that book, or the segments the parents could let us read." The older child said. "I will learn to read this." The younger child said. "Yeah, but then again maybe when you're older." The older child said. The he left.

I watch the young child cry. Man, how lame? Plus this can't be my memories. I never had a brother. "Are you so sure?" asked a voice similar to mine. "Yes." I said. "Then what about that jerk… he can't be. I mean…" "Do you ever felt that you were forgetting something, that thing seem incomplete in your life?" asked the other me voice. "Not a lot, but there are times, like who was my father, and what happen to him and if what you said is true what of my brother." I asked. "They were taken from you by someone who said they loved you. Someone close to you." Said the other me voice.

I look around for the voice, but couldn't find it. "Don't bother finding me. I am a part of you, something that's forgotten or was meant to be forgotten." Said the other me voice. "Then why not just show me all the past, or the parts I need!?" I asked. "Because that wouldn't be fun," The other I said. "Fuck you and get out of my head." I said. Silence came, but the crying continues.

I watch the child. Could that been me? The why couldn't he had remember, why did he forget his own past? Plus who was the older brother of his? The he notices an man he presume to be his father come in. "Alex," asked the man. "Why are you crying?" "Because I am a weakling, I can't read or write, nor can I do fighting like your or Zane." The young I said. "That's because you're young. We learn to get stronger both physically and mentally. In time you be stronger then me maybe." The man he presumes his father said. "So I will get stronger?" the younger I said. "Yes," said the man I presume as father. "Go downstairs, it's dinner time." The young me nods and follows his father downstairs.

He notices a strange group of papers on the table. It seems the area was used for teaching people. He went to look around. He saw some papers. It seems the parents were teaching two languish, one was English, and the other was the writing in the book. "This is too easy…" I said. "Isn't it, it's easier to learn things when your younger then it is when your older." Said the other me voice. "But can I read the paper." I said. "You'll see." The voice said. For some reason I heard a voice yelling out. "Time isn't on your side." The voice of the other I said... "What the... your not me, then who are you?" I asked. "You'll know soon." The voice soon changes into a more demonic tone as it disappears in a vile laughter.

Was the writing real, was anything real? Was that man in the cloth, could he been the enemy… could he been him… if so then am I about to die, or someone else did? "Alex calm down!" said Ramza in my head. "Now, what? Telling me I fuck up." I said. "No, these memories aren't faked, but that voice was. He was of the enemy, and yes it was him." Ramza said. "Then am I?" I asked. "Yes, your still alive, but in an dream world of sorts. You're in your memories." Ramza said. "So what is written here is true." I asked. "Yes." Ramza said. "I got to translate this and save that guy who I talk to. He probably was trying to help me." I said. "Don't worry you got time to do so. Just calm down and do the task." Ramza said.

I concentrate; focus on the subject at hand. I have a job to do. I read what I could and use what I had at this memory to try and translate the paper. It felt like hours before I translated the paper. It was a simple spell, it seem to calls forth spirits of the dead to protect them. Also there seem to be several spells that were used for possessing people or things.

"You should be surprised how many dead are here, as well as evil beings." Ramza said. "Ok, but I guess you're not taking me to the portal will you." I asked. "No, I don't have the strength to do so yet." "You knew he was here wasn't?" I asked. "Yes," said Ramza. "I didn't know why he hasn't attacked so far. Nor why he helped you, you would have figured it out eventually." "Are you so sure about that?" I asked. "Yes, you're a smart kid. I know you could do so." Ramza said. "Still you have to find that kid or at least his spirit." "I see." I said.

Soon the room filled in light and I woke up, to see the place been in battle. Thought there was no bodies. The place seemed different, it seem too been some sort of castle, or the underground part of it at least. It seemed well lit. "Why the fuck couldn't I see before!" I said anger. "Because the place magic made you blind like many before that its master sucked in." Ramza said. "Then how did that guy see?" I asked. "Only the demon or the dead can see in here, unless some sort of magic can make them see. I have never seen a living person see in the area's say the owner of the book." Ramza said. "Oh, yes you have to find yourself a few weapons. I couldn't give you some just in case you lost it. But then again I didn't know he would attack so soon. But still why did he help you?" asked Ramza. "I don't know maybe we'll discover soon." I said as I went to try and find the person who helped me.

In another area of the place the man with the white robe seem to order some sort of creature in the shadows to do something. "So why did you help the boy?" asked a voice. "Because I thought he should know his past." The hooded figure replied. "Plus I owe him at least that much. Plus I want to see how much he has change before I hunt him down. Plus you have to admit, it would be boring to defeat a person if he didn't know how to play the game." "I see, but that would be rather childish?" asked the other voice. "Don't worry, I won't let him win. I have my own plans for his suffer." The hooded figure said as he grabbed some sort of odd bag. "It will be an interesting game." The other voice said.


	4. Chapter 4

Final Fantasy Reawakening

Hey I don't own anything Final Fantasy series or sub Series related. This is a fan fiction, nothing more or less. Thought I have already posted a similar thing on my bio, thought I don't know if people read that, and I don't want to get into trouble so I am posting it here

Chapter Four: Sorrow 

ex walks down the corridors of the ancient building, knowing he wasn't alone. I knew one step could be my last. Still I needed to find that person who helped me, or at least his spirit. I owe the guy that much. As I did I heard someone voice. "Dam, what the hell is going on?" A male voice said.

"Interesting," The other book holder said. "What?' asked the other voice. "It seems there are a lot of lost souls here, and some that are dragged from other worlds." The other book holder said. "Interesting, so what you plan on doing about it?" asked the other voice. "Well see if his mind can tell friend from foe, and with my toy out there… let's just say I am going to have some fun in a bloody way." The other book keeper said. "Ok." The other voice said. The other voice seems to disappear into the darkness while the other book holder was looking out toward something.

Before I could follow the voice I hear the screams again and start to run. I hate running, but if that guy couldn't fight them then how could I? I soon find a door and go to open it. I slam it shut. "Wow." A familiar voice said. "You here, I thought you died out there." "Yeah I did as well." I said. I look up. The teen seem to have tattered clothing. Thought he was also dirty due to the fighting. He had short red hair, and blue eyes. "I thought the same of you as well. My name is Alex." I said. "And you?" "Rune," He said. "This place is stock thought, but why a lot of weapons and clothing would, but why would someone place weapons, and clothing here and not tell anyone about it?" "I don't know. But we got something to use and fight with. Thought I should say you should change your clothing. You look a bit silly, but heh, I don't look like a bad ass yet. That is if you don't mind… you know." I said. "I think we should get dress separately." Rune nods.

I put on a white version of a coat from one of my favorite animes, as well as a red t-shirt, put on new blue jeans, white shocks and black boots. I grabbed a few hands guns and a Jian. Rune basically decided to wear a pair of blue jeans, black boots, and a black shirt. He seems to grab a katana and a few guns as well. I notice an odd looking doll it looked Ramza, something told me to grab it as well as carrying a bag to hold it. We both went through the doors, and unsheathing our blades when we heard a yell for help.

We rush to see a friend of mine fall dead. I couldn't believe it. The friend was slain. It was by the hands of my best friend… not it couldn't be. My friend wouldn't do that… no he could do so. Soon the sounds of those creatures were heard again. "They're behind us." Rune said. I then noticed it. His eyes, they looked like my friends, but not. "Who are you?" I asked. "You don't remember me." said the voice. "You're not my friend." I said. "Oh, pity then our disguises won't be much use." the voice said as it transform into some sort of demon, no it was that. I hate to say it. Those it appeared to been wearing some sort of armor as well as metallic claws. "Die." It said as it lunges at me. I jab at it with my blade, stabbing it at the neck.

"That had to been a lucky shot." I said to myself. I notice Rune had killed a few of the demons himself. "Wow, your good." I said. "I don't know I mean, you kind of have to after getting hit several times." Rune said. "If that's true, how come you're still standing?" I asked. "Well I was train and help by my friends." Rune said. "Who were they, they seem quite good." I asked. "I don't know. Maybe the place is messing with my head as well."

I could hear laughter in the distance. "Things just keep getting more interesting." A voice is said in the distance. "You, what did you do to my friends?" I asked. "I killed them. Thought they are still a few left, but I doubt they will be alive soon." "Bastard," I said. "You'll pay for this." "I doubt it. Don't worry I won't kill you, not yet. You haven't deserved it yet." The other book holder said. "We'll see face to face once all your friends you know are dead. This one seems to not be attaching to you too much to kill yet." "We'll see how thought you are in a real fight you freak." Rune said. "We'll see indeed." The other book holder said.

It felt like hours as we were battling the monster and seeing the remains of my friends. It felt like every time I find one, I don't get there in time. How could he be this fast, or are they already dead? Who is this guy and how can he be this strong? Demon, when I find you, you're dead.

Eventually I find a friend of mine running. But before I could get to the person some sort of tentacles stab the person and drags the body to a figure as the body is horrible mutilated before my eyes. "Forgive me for letting you see that, but I can't just let your friends live." The voice I heard from before said. The boy had short dark hair, and golden eyes. He wore a black tux. His right arm seem too been demonic looking. Also the tentacles spew from it. They retracted once they did their fiendish task.

"So we meet at last." I said. "Who are you really?" "Isn't it obvious, or are you that dumb?" the man said. "Does it matter, or are you that much of a creep." I said. "I take that you are just stupid." The man said. "Stupid, what you're doing…" I said. "Alex, he just fucking with your mind and by the way it looks him doing a good job at it." Rune said. "You should listen to your friend there. It's better for you to just lie down for now and take the beaten. Just like mother and father had to take theirs." The man said. "Zane!" I said tick off. "So you figure it out, applauds for you." Zane said. "We'll meet again in the other worlds. I sense the books want to see us fight, but I chose where and when, thought then again I have to find the pages before you." "Pages?" I asked confused. Zane didn't say anything but left.

I look at the remains of my friend. "Odd," Ramza said in my head. "The person spirit is missing." "You got to be kidding… you mean he…" I said to Ramza via my head. "Yes, it seems he acquired a powerful demonic power… I didn't think a person could learn such power." Ramza said to me via my head. "Do you think we can win?" I asked him. "Yes." Ramza said. "Thought he had the advantage of time, one can find ways to outmatch their foe. It all depends on time, fate, and you." "Thanks," I said. "Is there any place to burry them?" I asked. "I have wanted to do that." "Not now… but then again we sadly don't have time to do so." Ramza said. "The more you don't go to the gate, give Zane time to find the lose pages of the book." "What lose pages?" I asked. "I'll explain later." Ramza said. "Just get to where I am located and we can get started." "Why not," I asked. "Because, Zane's demon will overrun the area soon and I doubt you can win right now with such a game." Ramza said. "I see." I said. "Plus, there is a page of the book here, though Zane hasn't notice it yet." Ramza said. "Why not," I asked. "Because I can't touch the pages, and I don't have a body to do so." Ramza said. "Okay, I am on my way." I said.

"Rune." I said. "Yeah." Rune said. "Let get moving I have to get something." I said. "Sure." Rune said. "Alex," Rune said. "I don't have time for morning. I will once we get out of here." I said. Rune nods and we're off to get another piece of the book.

Somewhere else, a figure walks the areas. He seems to be lost. He yells out for help. Even if he does so, it seems it's in vain. The demon roars are heard. "Not again… dam, today just not my day. But then again, but then again…" the man said.


	5. Chapter 5

Final Fantasy Reawakening 

Hey I don't own anything Final Fantasy series or sub Series related. This is a fan fiction, nothing more or less. Thought I have already posted a similar thing on my bio, thought I don't know if people read that, and I don't want to get into trouble so I am posting it here

Chapter Five: Rush to Ramza

"Dam, how many are there." I said as I shot down another demon. "Yeah," said Rune. "They keep on coming." We rush as fast as we could to where Ramza was, but the demons were blocking the way. So we decided to try and avoid them and try to find a way to escape.

As we did, we got attacked by a lot of demons. Of course we got separate during the battle. As I was walking around I saw someone. I didn't know what the think. It was almost as if the persona appeared suddenly. Was I losing it, or was caught off guard. "Hi," I said with my blade to the side. I try to act not surprise; I didn't want to give the person if he was the enemy an advantage. "Are you a friend or foe?"

I look upon the person. He appeared to be some sort of fighter, but he appears almost like he was not natural. But what is natural to this place? He appears almost like a ghost, yet still human. He had short spiky black hair, and blue eyes. He wore mostly blue clothing, and black boots. He didn't appear to show what the fuck killed him. But do ghost show their scars? I doubt all them do.

"I don't know. Who are you?" the man asked. "My name is Alex, which is all I give. I don't know if you work for the demon and their leader, or you're a victim here." I said. "But how could ghost stay here. I haven't seen any of your type so I don't know what the fuck to do about you." "So this isn't hell?" the man asked. "No, but this place seem to be a calling part, a place between the living and the dead. Thought I was brought here while alive. But if you weren't killed here, I don't know how the hell you got here." I said. "Ok. So what is my purpose here?" the man said. "I don't know, but if you want to follow then do so, but if you try to harm me I will try to find a way to kill you." I said. "Ha, good luck! I'm already died once today, so I doubt you could do it again, but then again I wouldn't be surprised." The man said. "Well let's just go, but at least tell me your name so I can at least know who following me?" I asked. "Zack Fair." The ghost said.

I haven't encountered the demons, Zane, Ramza, nor Rune for what feels like hours. But time in this place could be mess up as far as I know. I eventually come upon an odd looking part of the area. It seems full of demon, and an odd gateway is being blocked by magic of some sort. Luckily none of them notice me yet. I was up above them on a higher platform.

"So, you here as well," Rune said. "For a moment, I thought you wouldn't make it." "I thought the same to you." I said. "Well what do you think?" Rune asked. "I think that gate is what holds the book I am to get as well as a page from the book is there. Thought I don't' know why the book didn't take it or how it left it?" I said. "Me either." Ramza said. "I see, so you're still around." I said. "Yes, I am still here, thought I am trap inside the seal room. Thought the book magic seems to block the entrance so the demon won't get it. I was surprise at the turn of events as well. Thought the demons haven't all gather around the area yet. There are a lot of them, but it seems they are not too much you two boys can't take care of." Ramza said. "Okay." Rune and I said. "This is going be interesting." Zack said.

Rune and I decided to unload what remain of our ammo on the demons, and then jump down, to finish them off. Both rune and I place down our blades and brought out our guns and fired upon the demons. Before we finish what remaining rounds we had, most of the demons were either wounded or dead. We then put up our guns, and grab our blades. "Okay, I hope we don't get too fucking hurt." I said. "Me too." Rune said as we jump down. We landed on a few demons soften our blow a bit, but not a lot. It took a few seconds for us to get up from our fall, but during those seconds, the remaining demons charge at us. We used our blades and slash at them. Rune seems to not get injured, but I had a few scratches on my body.

Once all the demons in the area were slain, the magic barrier disappears. We both go pass the barrier, as well as Zack. "So you made it, as well as in one piece." Ramza said. "Alex, you're…" "Only a few flesh wounds, I'll survive hopefully." I said. "Good, the page is over there." Ramza said. "I don't get how come you can't do so." Rune said. "Thought I am bound to the book, I can't touch it. I am in some way like that man over by you, a ghost." "What guy?" Rune asked till he felt something touch him, and he turns around slowly tell he notices Zack and doesn't seem to panic. "Ok, first demons, and now the dead are after, what next aliens?" Rune asked. "Aren't demons aliens themselves?" I asked as I grab the paper and start to read it. "I mean they are not natural to most worlds since they come from a spiritual plane and not a physical one?" "Yeah, I guess so." Rune said.

"Okay, spell one allow me to bind spirits to things if I can control them. It seems the second spell here; allow me to create artificial bodies for ghost. I could even enlarge them a bit to use them for combat. Cool, but it seem I have to waste something called mana to do so. That must suck, but then again what is mana?" I asked myself as I was reading the book. At the same time I heard an odd voice in my head, telling me to hold the half of the Gran Grimoire that belongs to me. I go to do so. I feel like I was being sucked in.

I see nothing but light for the first few seconds. "Alex…. Alex…. My beloved child…" said a female voice I recognize easily. "Mother," I said. "Is that you?" "Yes, you now hold the power of a book of great power, thought it is weaken a great amount it is still full of ancient magic. Thought right now you cannot grasp or use all of it fully." Mother said. "Tell, what happen, what cause our family to suffer so, and why can't I remember the events?" I asked. "Because I seal them from you, but in time as you collected the fragment pages of the book, your memories will return. You see the book has given you a challenge. Four worlds it will let you prepare for the challenge but once all the pages of those worlds are collected shall the true challenges will happen. You and Zane will fight to the death. The book seeks an owner, thought the book has no alliance between your nor Zane. You are on equal grounds there." Mother said. "So, in the end you must defeat Zane, you're the only one that can. Good luck my son." She said as she disappears.

At the moment, my head seem to rush with something. Knowledge, long since forgotten to me, or maybe knowledge that I didn't know, came to me. At least the knowledge I could grab access to. When I seem to open my eyes, the book was gone, as well as my wounds were healed. "Man, what happen to the book." Rune said.

"Quite simple, he absorbs it." Zane said. "It is apart of him now tilled the day he dies. He is bound to it like me. We are now fated to battle for the other half. It is iconic in a sense that the brother who envy the other seeks to destroy him. It's one of the oldest tales ever told." "I don't envy you Zane. I want you dead for what you did. You're blinded by your own greed for power, and another old tale speaks of those who seek such power often fall greatly due to it." I said. "Ah yes, it's proper for you to say that, but I also mean what I said. Even in the past, you desired my power, you wanted to be me. To be the older boy who daddy always trains more with, who seem to have more freedom then you. But now I have set you free. You are in a way my equal, but at the same time inferior to me." Zane said. "If I had the choice, I would have kept my family. Mother, father I loved them, and I used to care for you Zane. But now they're dead. "I figure you had something to do with it, but I won't forgive you for it, and I won't let you get what you desire." I said.

Soon the door to the passageway out was seal by magic. A person… no what was once a person came through the barrier. He appeared much liked the man I knew as Zack. Thought he seem like he been through a battle of some sort. He carried a blade, with some sort of vile aura coming from it. The figure seems to laugh. "What the fuck." Rune said. "That's…" said Zack.

"Yes, it's your body Zack." Zane said. "I decided to play with what remain of that corpse or yours. How ironic thought, so close to home, only to die at its doorsteps." "Bastard." Zack said. "You have no right to do this to the dead!" said Rune. "The dead have no need of their bodies. Presides, I wanted this unlucky soul to suffer here, or be destroy by me or one of the demons as your soul suffers an fate far worse then death so with the power of the Gran Grimoire I sent you here." Zane said. "Now, my pet destroys all of them." The corpse of Zack opens its eyes. Red replaces his natural eye color. It raises the fiendish sword to attack.

I realize this would be a massive battle to being with. I knew we would need another man to help us. I hope the spell that I learn from the torn pages would help me. I cast them. But before I did I grab the doll of Ramza, hoping that it would help me with the second spell. I send the spirit of Ramza into the doll, and then enlarge it so he could have the ability to fight. It worked, well so far at least. He appears thought slightly as a doll, and not as a human being.

I was surprise by the fact it did, but during such time the corpse demon swung at me. Ramza opens his eyes and blocked the blade with his. "I see you can cast spells now. We may need some spells before this battle is over." Ramza said. I nodded. I go to grab my blade. Rune already had his and went to attack the demon, but it back off and went to back itself against the nearest wall. Rune, Ramza, and I went to separate each other so it wouldn't attack us all at one time, but at the same time giving us space to launch an attack on it if it dared to attack one of us.

It took a few minutes. The demon didn't attack one of us. I knew if we keep this up one of us would lose our guard and the demon would attack, and the other two might not have the chance to strike back. I go to focus on a spell to cast. The demon notices the moment, and goes to attack me. Rune and Ramza go to block the attack. The demon trips both of them, and goes in for the kill. A white aura fills my blade. "Go back to hell demon." I said as I cast the spell via my blade. It went into the demon and causes it to back off a bit as it feels down. The sword cracks and disappears as well as the demon I presume.

"Is he?" Rune asked. "Yeah, the body has no soul and is dead again." I said as I feel down from the exhaustion. "I see that spell…" Ramza said. "What about it?" asked Rune. "Few people could cast that type of spell." Ramza said. "So what now?" Rune said. "Also what about the ghost, shouldn't he be gone by now?" "I have a name!" said Zack. "But he has a point," Ramza said. "He is still here, some of Zane magic must still be working." "I have a question?" I said. "What?" Zack asked. "Do you want to say goodbye to those you love? I figure you probably didn't have a good ending, and died on the battlefield." I said. "No, I didn't die on the battlefield… but it would be awkward for me to you know…" Zack said. "If you want I can do that, but I want your help." I said. "Huh?" asked Rune. "You're going to try and make a doll of him and let him inhabitant. That's your plan." Ramza said. "Yes," I said. "But only if you agree upon it. If you desire to end our deal and go to the afterlife to whatever you believe in, then I can let you go." "Yeah, I'll do that. I have some unfinished business to do, plus I want to kick that bastard who fuck with my body and used it as a weapon." Zack said. "Then I can get on it as soon as I can. Now I just need some items to make the doll… but I don't know how good it would be." I said.

"Alex summon the book, it could help you do that." Ramza said. "Okay, I can try to do so." I said. "You don't have to try; the book will come to you once you beckon it. The book will show you how to do the actions needed to do what you desire." Once I drop my blade I focus on wanted to get the book. I soon notice it was in my hands. "Good, I think there is some material here, I think someone was making dolls here. Plus by the way things look an artificial body was made for me, as well as the others." Ramza said. "Others?" I asked. "Yes, there were other who were seal in the book, but they seem to be missing. I sense they are not in Zane clutch but are missing. We must find them as well before Zane does; I fear what he would do to them." I nod as I go to did what the book instructed me to do.

Zane watch from afar as the body and gate start to vanish. The body is consumed by a black flame. "This will be interesting." "What is master?" asked a figure in the shadows. "The world's we're about to enter are so full of torment, of suffering. At the brink of destruction… it will be fun and sweet to savor the taste of those lives and spirits." Zane said. "Interesting, if the Lucavi are truly revived, then you can be a great demon." The voice said. "I don't care." Zane said. "I care only for the book coming to be one, and me being one with it." "I see." The voice said. "Lets go, our time here is done." Zane said as he opens a gateway to another world. The figure in the shadows nods and follows its master into it.

"So did it worked?" I asked tired. "Yeah, but you need some work." Ramza said. "Well it will work for now, but how do we leave this place?" I said. "Well?" "We need to open a gateway to another world." Ramza said. "But do you have the strength to do so. You look as if your about to fall apart." Zack said. "Is that all?" I asked. "Alex." Rune said. "How I do it?" I asked. I look at the book, the page seem to be on it thought it was suppose to be on another page. "I see," I said to myself. I go to do the action. I felt the pain, of doing it, but for some reason I know that it work. I seem to blank out before I could see it thought.


End file.
